The First Change
by jaaay.p
Summary: From Carlisle's point of view, told when he changed Edward. What it was like for him, to destroy this boys life. But he had to comply with his mothers dying wish, didn't he? What would it be like? One-shot.


The thud of his heart was almost silent, even to _my _ears. It was slow, but still very steady.

_Thump.... Thump.... Thump._

My throat began to tighten, could his mother really have guessed what I was? Would she really want a life like that for her own child? I could not deny her dying wish, but I could not damn this young boy to a lifeless eternity. I looked at him again, his bronze hair drenched in sweat, his emerald green eyes half closed.

The same eyes that his mother had pleaded me with.

Could I even do it? Did I have the strength? I know I can handle the smell of blood, otherwise I wouldn't be here, surrounded by so many open wounds, so much spilled blood, and I didn't even flinch.

Some may say that it's impossible. It may not be plausible, but _anything_ is possible.

Even changing this boy, making him a monster, making him like me.

His heart was growing slower by the minute, and I knew I didn't have much time to ponder over this. I would give his mother what she wanted, I would save this boy from dying, in one sense of the word.

I walked over to his gurny, and slowly moved him down to the morgue. Even if the other doctors weren't too occupied to notice, they would assume he was dead anyways.

When I was out of watching eyes, I knelt down beside him. His head desperately trying to turn towards me, but his strength wouldn't allow it. Even the smallest movements seemed like a full days workout.

I brushed the hair that was sticking to his neck away, and slowly whispered "I'm sorry," before biting him, changing him into a vampire.

He was silent, but just for a moment. His eyes threw themselves open then, and his neck forced his head in my direction. He stared at me, unmoving.

Then came the screams. The bone shattering cries. _Damn, _I had to get him out of here, into a place where no one would find him. I threw his limp body over my shoulder, and ran. I found myself in the middle of a secluded forest, and I placed him onto soft ground.

I continued to tell him how sorry I was, and after 3 hours of screaming, he found it was no use. We sat there for what felt like days.

No part of him was moving, and I was terrified that he had died anyways, despite all my efforts.

Then, his eyes fluttered open, adjusting to their new strength.

_Amazing, _I thought, _I did it._

A smile smile began to pull at my lips, and I took in a breath to explain to him what he now was.

But, I was interrupted.

"Did what?" His voice was strong, it carried with it authority. Much different than the broken voice I had heard him use before.

_Did I say that aloud?_

"Yes," he answered, "You did, now, please, what did you do? What happened to me? Everything, is clear. I can see each spec of dust, and I hear things that are miles away as if they were right beside me.. And my throat, it burns as if I have been set on fire."

_How strange, I know I thought that_, "Well, you.. you're a vampire, young Edward. Your mother, she told me to save you in anyway I could, and this is the only way I could.." I thought about his mother, minutes before she faced death. She looked up at me, and quietly whispered _Save him_, I told her I would do everything I could, and she said, _yes, everything _you_ can_.

Edward let out a small grunt, in pain. He must be thirsty, but he turned to me, "What did you just show me?" He asked, a little irritated, and a lot confused.

Not as confused as I was, "What did you see?" I asked, slowly and a bit unsure.

"My mother, she was asking you to save me. She was laying in her gurny in the hospital, and she was begging you to save me," I was sure if he were still human, tears would be streaming down his face.

_Remarkable,_ "You can hear my thoughts.."

"Is that what it is? Did you say remarkable, I didn't see your lips move, like the rest of the words, but I heard it... Yes, it must be..."

He was deep in thought now, it must be a lot for him to take in. He then clutched at his throat, and I knew it was time to hunt.

It felt nice, to have a companion, someone to share in my secret.

But I knew I would have to give him the choice, to be like me, or to be like the rest of us.

I begged to God, praying he would stay with me.

I could only hope.


End file.
